Secrets and Spies
by IndeMaat
Summary: Bogg and Jeffrey meet a young spy and an old friend. Story idea adapted from CassBogg [reposted]
1. Taking a Day off

_Disclaimer: again plot ideas taken from CassBogg. This time from her story _Heroes of the Night_. Let's face it: I'm lazy._

-oOo-

Jeffrey wakes up. He takes a moment to focus on where he is. Light is shining into the bedroom. A French inn, 1784, he remembers. They should be getting up. They have to deliver a letter. He looks to the left. Bogg still seems to be asleep. Pam is lying behind him. Jeffrey can see her hand on Bogg's waist. Pam used to sleep with her arm around him, until one embarrassing dream. Since then, whenever they all had to share one bed, he tries to get Bogg to sleep in the middle. He doesn't seem to be too bother about her arm.

Jeffrey quietly slips out of bed not to wake his friends. He likes these few minutes of alone time. Bogg always said being a Voyager can get pretty lonely. But the last few months he's experiencing he would like to be alone a little more. He pours some water from the water jar and quickly washes himself before he puts on his pants and sneakers.

Bogg opens an eye when he feels Jeffrey move out of the bed. He closes it again. He wants to give Jeff his alone time. Besides, it's nice in bed. He can feel Pam's hand on his skin. And he doesn't want her to take it away. Sometimes he tries to fall asleep with his own hand on his waist, so that, when Pam puts her arm around him in the night, they end up holding hands. He laughs at his own silliness. What he really wants to do is turn around and take the woman the hand belongs to in his arms and ... Don't be silly, he tells himself, it probably means nothing. She also sleeps with her arm around Jeffrey, and one night, when they were sleeping in a forest, he saw her sleeping with her arm around the tree trunk she slept next to. He feels her move her hand and roll away from him. He pretends he's still asleep.

Jeffrey has finished dressing and looks at his friends. Time to wake them up. He sees Pam open her eyes and wants to say hello to her. She brings a finger to her lip indicating him to be quiet. He cocks his head: what are you up to? Pam carefully moves up a little, and bends over Bogg her face close to his. Then Bogg's arm darts out and catches Pam's head in the crook of his arm.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asks her.

"Ah," is Pam's only reply.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing, honest."

"Then why did I just catch your head?"

"I don't." Pam tickles Bogg under his arm and he lets go of her in a reflex. He turns around and starts tickling her. She tries to wriggle away and tickle him back at the same time. She only manages to get herself expelled from the bed.

"Good, now that the two of you are finally awake." Jeffrey puts his hands on his hips and talks to them in a mock angry voice. "You both can get dressed. We have work to do. Really, sometimes I think I'm the only mature one here."

"Not arguing with you on that one, kid." Bogg sits up and eyes Pam. She smiles in agreement. She picks herself up from the floor and walks over to the water jar to get washed.

"I'm going downstairs to see about breakfast." Jeffrey leaves the room.

Bogg leans back and folds his hands behind his head. He watches as Pam washes herself.

"What are you looking at?" Pam asks looking at him from underneath her arm.

"Nothing," he replies looking away.

"Have I suddenly become transparent?"

Bogg crawls away underneath the blankets. He doesn't like to be caught looking. He knew it was a bad idea to voyage with the three of them from the start. Although back then he thought it was because Pam and he wouldn't be able to stay out of each other's hair. And now it is because that's exactly where he wants to be: in her hair, with his hands and then slowly moving down. He groans. This isn't right. She's starting to distract him from their missions. He can't think straight anymore. She has reduced him to just muscle. That has to stop. One of them should leave the team. She should leave the team. She was the last addition and it is her fault anyway he doesn't function properly anymore.

Pam coughs lightly. Bogg pulls the blankets down so he can look at her.

"I'm going down as well. There is still some water in the jar in case you want to wash away that manly outdoorsy smell." Pam turns around and leaves.

Bogg falls down in the pillows. Why did she have to say a thing like that?

-oOo-

"And?" Jeffrey asks when Bogg joins them. Pam and he have been waiting by the stables while Bogg delivered the letter to the comtesse de Lamotte.

"Letter delivered, comtesse swayed," Bogg replies, "green light lit."

"You smooth talker," Pam says. "So everything is ready for one of the biggest scandals in pre-revolutionary France?"

"Looks that way."

"Good. Then we can go. Somewhere nice, for a little R and R."

"Yes, good idea." Jeffrey seconds Pam's suggestion.

"The two of you have had time for R and R all morning while I was in there working hard on the case."

"Yes, and because having tea and cakes with the comtesse was such hard work, we want you to take some R and R," Pam says sweetly.

"We're only looking out for your well being, Bogg."

"Is that right?"

"That's right." Pam and Jeffrey nod in unison.

"I guess we have to take a little break then," Bogg gives in, "but only for a few hours and only if there isn't a red light."

"We'll take it," Jeffrey says eagerly.

"Anywhere special you want to go?"

"You pick, it's your outing."

Bogg glares at them both, mildly. If it was up to him there would be no outing. He sets the omni. "Ready?" Jeffrey and Pam both put a hand on his arm. He triggers the omni.

-oOo-

Athens, Greece, October 1968.

They land in a park. Bogg gets up and wants to check the omni, but Pam quickly stands in front of him and closes the omni before he can take a peek.

"Just a few hours," she says.

She stands so close he can almost put his nose in her hair. Damn it. She has to go. Next time they run into another Voyager he is going to ask if that one will take her off his hands.

A ball bounces into their little group. Some kids run after it but stop a little distance short. Jeffrey picks up the ball and throws it to the group of kids. Then he runs after it and joins them in their game of soccer.

"The universal language of playing games," Pam says as she walks over to a tree and sits down in the shadow.

"What makes you say that?" Bogg asks. He drops down next to her.

"From the trees, the weather and the way those kids look, I'd say we're somewhere in the Mediterranean. They don't speak much English here."

"Good point."

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, we kind of conned you into taking a break."

"That's okay. Look at how much fun Jeffrey's having. He needed this break more than any of us. We shouldn't forget that he is still a kid."

"No, we shouldn't. But we shouldn't forget you need breaks too. You seem kind of tense lately. You want me to give you a shoulder massage to help you relax?"

"That won't be necessary." Better not to relax too much, he would loose control and he needs to be in control in this situation. He stretches out on his back. "I'm fine."

"Good." Pam lays her head down on his chest as she lies down as well.

"Arggh." Must she do that?

"What?"

"Your head is heavy." And way too close for comfort.

"No, it's not. Shut up before I'll throw myself on top of you and show you what heavy is."

Bogg closes his eyes with a pained expression on his face. There's another image that will make it harder to keep his composure. He pulls his left arm under his head. He winds one of her long, red, wavy locks around his finger and pulls it teasingly. Actually, this is rather nice. Jeff playing with some kids; he and his love just enjoying each other's company. He shouldn't think of Pam as his love, though. She's a friend, a colleague, she moderately likes him, and he hates being in love with her. He pulls on her hair again, a little harder this time.

"Ow. Careful there."

"Sorry." He untangles his hand. Actually, this isn't nice at all. With her so close he's thinking all kinds of thoughts he shouldn't be having. Does she even know the effect she has on him? She must know. She's a temptress, a witch. She's doing all this to break his spirit. Yet, he doesn't move to get away from her.

-oOo-

"You look comfy," Jeffrey says standing over them.

"Looks can be deceiving," Bogg replies. He pushes Pam up and sits up himself as well. "Had fun?"

"Sure. I think my team won. But don't ask me by how much."

"Good. Now that everyone has had enough R and R we go back to work." And before either of them can protest Bogg has flicked open the omni. "Red light. 20 October 1968. Athens, Greece. Any thoughts?"

"The same one I have every time you ask that question: why didn't you take one of the guidebooks when we were at headquarters?" Pam asks.

"Because I like to travel light," Bogg replies. "Besides, between the two of you, you know more than is in that book. So, what do you think is wrong? Or what do you think should have happened."

"Jackie Kennedy married Aristotle Onassis." Jeffrey shrugs.

"That's true." Pam nods in agreement.

"Maybe one of the guests wasn't invited."

"Is that a big deal for history?"

"I don't know. Sometimes it is, sometimes it isn't."

"How do we find out if this wedding took place?" Bogg interrupts.

"Newspaper of course," Jeffrey replies.

"Then let's go get ourselves a newspaper." Bogg jumps up and without waiting for the others to follow sets in a brisk pace. Finally some work to keep his mind off things that his mind should be kept off.

Some time later they pass a crowd of people standing in front of a shop window. Jeffrey throws a curious peek and finds they are watching the news on TV sets in the shop window.

"Hey, guys. C'mon have a look." He beckons his friends and wriggles his way forward. Pam is right behind him. "Look, they're reporting on a big wedding."

"Yeah, but that's not Jackie Kennedy."

"No, that's Maria Callas. An opera singer. My mom likes her. She had loads of her albums."

"Guess we just found out what's wrong."

"Yeah, but how do we find out what went wrong?"

"Newspapers," Pam says. Jeffrey gives her a look. "Old newspapers."

With help of her hands and feet Pam manages to get directions to the public library and half an hour later the three Voyagers are going through back issues of the local English language paper on microfiche.

"Oh dear." Pam falls back in her chair.

"What is it?" Jeffrey jumps up to have a look at her screen. "Oh dear." He exchanges an anxious look with Pam. "How are we gonna fix that?"

"Fix what?" Bogg looks at the screen. "President and Mrs. Kennedy assassinated. We go back in time and we prevent them from being assassinated."

"Yeah. Problem is: he is supposed to be killed, she isn't," Pam says. "How do we prevent her from being assassinated while they're both in the car?"

"We'll find a way. Jeff, set the omni." He gives the omni to his young friend.

Jeffrey's a little surprised, Bogg never lets him set the omni. He takes the opportunity without asking nonetheless. "I think a few days a head of time would be enough. November 20, 1963. Hold on."

Bogg puts a hand on Pam's shoulder and takes Jeffrey's wrist in his other. "Let's go."

-oOo-

Jeffrey and Pam land in some bushes. Bogg lands a little away from them on a path. Two guards who are on the path several feet away, quickly turn around when they hear the impact. They have their pistols pointed at Bogg before he has made a good grasp of his surroundings. Jeffrey wants to shout out his name, but finds Pam's hand covering his mouth.

One of the guards turns his head to the bush Jeffrey and Pam are lying underneath. They are holding their breath. A little bird takes to the sky. The guards speak to one another, then they roughly pick up Bogg and escort him to a nearby building.

"Where do you think they'll take him?" Jeffrey asks.

"I don't know. But those were Soviet uniforms, so I doubt it's Club Med," Pam replies.

"Well, if we're in Russia it would more likely be a dacha by the Black Sea."

Pam gives a wry smile. "Where's the omni?"

"I have it."

"Good. We don't want that to fall into the wrong hands. When are we?"

Still lying on the ground Jeffrey opens the omni and glances it. "April 1939, Moscow. Red light. Let's look on the bright side: things can't get much worse than they are now."

"True. Now to think of a plan to get Phineas out of his predicament." Pam props her head up on her arm and stares through the foliage down the path the guards took Bogg.


	2. Captivating

The cell door opens and Bogg is thrown into the cell. The door closes, footsteps depart. Bogg closes his eyes. The cold of the stone floor is pleasant on his bruised face. How long has it been? Several hours. His interrogator got increasingly frustrated by the fact that the only thing Bogg could tell him was that he didn't speak any Russian. History class wasn't the only class he wasn't paying any attention.

Bogg sits up and looks around the cell. There's a small window with bars, a light bulb without a shade hanging from the ceiling and a wooden cot on either side. A man is sitting on one of the cots.

"Hi," Bogg says. "What are you in for?"

"In for?" the man asks with an English accent. "I thought this was a low budget hotel."

Oh, good, British wit, Bogg concludes. He hasn't heard that in a while and he can't say he is particularly interested in hearing it now. He gives the man a wry smile. "Got caught trespassing myself."

"I see."

"Phineas Bogg." He scrambles up and extends a hand.

The man folds his arms and crosses one leg over the other. "Tell me, do they really think this is going to work?"

"Is what going to work?" Bogg doesn't have much of a clue where he is. From the brief moment outside he would guess it is Spring, perhaps Summer, depending on how far north he actually is. From the light bulb he can tell this is the twentieth century. Russia, probably Soviet Union, unless the Russian revolution never happened. The Briton on the bench isn't a clue to either. Czars were as paranoid about foreigners as Soviet leaders.

"Do they really think I am going to 'spill my beans' to someone who speaks English, dressed as a pirate? An English speaking Soviet Agent in his dress uniform would be less conspicuous."

Ah, Soviet times. At least he won't have to worry about instigating the Russian Revolution. Come to that, as long as he is in this cell his only worry should be how to get out and get back to Jeffrey and Pam. He's glad he gave the omni to Jeffrey. There are some advantages to being in love and wanting to touch her without her getting suspicious about it. At least the omni didn't fall into Soviet hands. At least not as far as he knows.

He sits down on the other cot, opposite the Brit. He's not going to be any help; he doesn't trust him. And he probably has every reason not to trust him. He wonders what happened to Pam and Jeffrey. He doesn't even know where they landed. He didn't see them when he came down. There were some shrubs and he hopes they have managed to hide there before those guards came to arrest him.

"What year is it?" Bogg asks.

"The year?" The Brit looks up in surprise. "Well, the thirty-first year of our Ford, of course."

Bogg frowns. He has never heard of the era of Ford. Another joke of the Englishman no doubt.

"I take it you have never read Huxley. I don't suppose you would have."

"No, I haven't, but I get the impression I should. What is it about?"

The Englishman gives a hearty laugh. "If you can get your hands on it, I suggest you read it. It's fun; it's a parody."

Bogg nods and makes a note to ask Pam or Jeff about the book. "What year is it in Common Era?"

"They must have done you over good if you can't even remember what year it is. It's 1939."

"1939." Start of World War II, that he remembers. Soviet Union initially had a non-aggression pact with Nazi Germany. "Which month?"

"April?"

April, that is still long before the hostilities start. Well, if you don't count the annexation of Bohemia. Pam started to teach him history a little while back. She didn't think on the job training was enough. That's when the trouble started, with Pam; and on a larger scale, with the annexation.

"What are you doing here? You don't seem to belong here."

"What an unusual line of questioning."

"I don't work for them." Bogg nods to the door. "I may be able to help you get out of here."

"How? If you don't work for them, you're obviously locked in here yourself. How are you going to get me out?"

"I have two associates on the outside that are going to try to get me out. You could come along."

"And how are your associates going to get you out?"

"I have no idea."

-oOo-

Outside a single guard is patrolling the path. He hears some disturbance in the bushes and moves closer to have a look. He is whacked over the head with a thick branch. He goes down and is dragged into the shrubs away from view.

-oOo-

"I've told you who I am and how I got here. Would you tell me who you are?" Bogg tries again. If past experiences are any indication, he's sharing a cell with someone who's not supposed to be in that cell in the first place. But to find out where the man does belong, he has to find out who he is.

"Fleming. I'm a stockbroker with Rowe and Pitman."

"What's a stockbroker doing in a communist country?"

"I saw a business opportunity. I would have a virtual monopoly here."

"You keep making jokes, won't you? What's the real reason you are in here?"

"You and I have no reason to trust each other. What is the real reason you are here?"

"I got caught trespassing."

"Same for me. Only in my case they called it espionage."

"Any truth in that charge?"

Fleming gives Bogg a mocking look in reply. "Of course not. It's preposterous. They don't even have companies with stocks I can broke. What could they possibly have I could spy on?"

"Stalin will go into history as one of the most paranoid men ever. So seemingly a lot."

"I guess so."

-oOo-

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Pam puts on the uniform jacket. Jeffrey puts the finishing touches to tying up the guard they ambushed. They have undressed him, and tied up and gagged him with aid of Pam's clothes. Pam is wearing the guard's uniform. She stuffs her hair underneath the cap.

"It's the best plan we've got. Just act like you belong."

"I'm just not liking the part where I escort you in as a prisoner. What if they ask questions? The only Russian I know is glasnost and perestroika, and we're about fifty years early for that."

"Don't worry. Now go. If you're this worried on the outside, imagine how Bogg is feeling on the inside."

Pam nods. She creeps out of the shrubs and looks both ways before stepping out onto the path. She dusts the dirt off the uniform as best as she can, looks around again and then beckons for Jeffrey. He joins her. Pam grabs hold of his upper arm and they start walking towards the building.

"What are glasnost and perestroika?" Jeffrey whispers.

"Openness and reconstruction, two terms used in reform of the Soviet Union. The policy caused the collapse of the Soviet Union and the end of the Cold War."

"The Cold War ended?"

"Yeah, 1991. What did you think, that time stopped after you left? I'm pretty sure it also went on after I left. I doubt the world came to an end a few years later."

"Well, I never gave it much thought. I pretty much live in the past these days. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked."

"How was I supposed to know I could ask?"

"Do you mean you were worried about asking me things, or do you mean you didn't realize the world kept on turning for sixteen years?" Pam keeps looking around, anxious someone might see them. "Could we talk about this later, when I'm less likely to snap at you?"

"Please."

They reach the door to the building. It could be an office building of some sort. There is some lettering above the door, but that's of no use to Pam or Jeffrey. They look at each other for encouragement.

"Here goes," Pam says and pushes open the door.

The hallway is immense. Carefully they step onto the tiled floor. Acting like you belong somewhere is a lot easier when you don't have to fear what will happen after you've attracted the attention of someone.

"Where to now?" Pam asks.

"Well, I would put Bogg in jail, and I would put a jail in the basement, so to the stairs, I guess," Jeffrey replies.

They hear footsteps coming towards them. They both stifle. Then Pam quickly pushes Jeffrey in an alcove and tries to look casual herself. A man in uniform rounds the corner. The moment he sees Pam he shouts some commands at her. Pam jumps to salute. She doesn't know what the man wants from her, but saluting can never be a bad idea. He stops in front of her and salutes. He speaks some more. His eyes dart to the left. Pam takes this as an indication that she should leave.

"Da," she says. She salutes once more and then she marches away.

Jeffrey carefully peers out of his hiding place after he hears the second set of footsteps walk away. He sees Pam look around the corner and quickly heads her way.

"That was close. I feel my heart pounding in my throat."

"What did he say to you?"

"I have no idea, but I think I responded correctly, 'cause he stopped shouting after I walked away, didn't he? Now quickly to find a stairs."

Moments later, without further run ins with men in uniform Jeffrey and Pam arrive in what looks like a cell block. Jeffrey stands on his tip toes to look into the first cell through the small barred window in the door.

"This one's empty."

"You check this side. I'll check the other."

They work their way down the block.

"Bogg, are you in there?"

"Kid?" Bogg gets up and walks to the door.

"Pam, I've found him." Pam quickly rushes over.

"Bogg, are you all right?" Jeffrey asks with concern when he sees his friend's face in the dim light.

"Much better now that I'm seeing you. Have you come to get us out?"

"Us?"

"I have a cell mate called Fleming. I don't think he belongs here anymore than I do."

"I guess in that case we have come to get you both out," Pam looks at the stranger on the cot.

"Hmm, and do you have some kind of key to all doors in your underwear?"

"What I have in my underwear, Mr. Fleming, is strictly of limits to you."

"I've been known to go where people don't expect me to come."

"Someone's coming," Jeffrey whispers when he hears foot steps in the distance.

Jeffrey and Pam both startle. Bogg returns quickly to his cot. There are no hiding places in the cell block. Jeffrey just tries to hide behind Pam. He hopes the light is dim enough and the guard preoccupied enough for him to stay unnoticed. Pam jumps to salute as soon as the guard comes into sight. He's carrying a tray with two bowls on it. He's a little surprised at seeing Pam, says something to her, to which she nods and then gives her the tray. He produces a key ring and opens the door to the cell. He has a little trouble removing the key from the lock. Pam thinks quick and kicks the guard against his hip. He stumbles into the cell and she hits him with the tray. Fleming jumps forward and takes the guard in a choke hold.

"I hope you guys weren't hungry."

"Thanks for coming," Bogg says. He touches Pam lightly on her arm. Right now, he wants to give her a big thank you hug, but he's afraid he can't stop there. He pulls back his hand after giving her arm a light squeeze.

"That was quite impressive," Fleming says. He drops the unconscious guard and takes his weapon.

"Yes, there's quite a dent in the tray." Pam drops the metal tray on the floor. "I suggest we leave."

They exit the cell. Jeffrey gives Bogg a hug. Fleming locks the cell door.

"Which way?" Fleming asks.

"We came that way." Pam points.

"Then we leave that way." Fleming leads the way. The Voyagers follow.

Fleming peers around the corner to see whether it is safe to enter the hallway. "No one. Let's go."

They run across the hall. From the other end two guards emerge from a room. They spot the foursome, shout something and run towards them weapons drawn.

"Quickly, the other way." The four fugitives run the other way. They round a corner and find another door leading to the outside world. The door is however locked; they have reached a dead end.

"Oh dear." Fleming leans against the door. "I think our goose is cooked."

"Not quite." Pam produces the omni from her pocket. "Just close your eyes and think of England."

When the guards come around the corner they find that the four people they were pursuing have disappeared entirely.


	3. From Russia with Voyagers

"By Jove!" the man exclaims when out of nowhere four people materialize in his train compartment and drop to the floor. The moving train does not aid them catching their balance. Bogg and Fleming land next to each other on the cushioned bench, Pam ends up on Fleming's lap and Jeffrey falls to the floor. He quickly picks himself up and sits down next to the man gasping in response to the sudden intrusion.

"Hello, Admiral," Fleming addresses the man. "I hope you don't mind that we drop by."

"Er, how ... er, not at all." The admiral shakes his head.

"You weren't leaving without me, were you?" Fleming asks the admiral mildly.

"Well, I ... I don't think we should discuss that right now." The admiral nods at the three Voyagers.

"You can speak in front of them. They got me out of a Soviet prison. I trust them."

"You trust us? I thought you thought I was a Soviet Agent?" Bogg says. He tries to hide his apprehension of Pam still sitting on Fleming's lap.

"I did think that. I would even have thought the break out was a scheme to get me to talk."

"What made you change your mind?" Jeffrey asks.

"When I took hold of the guard, each of you had ample opportunity to take his weapon, yet none of you did. Either you didn't consider the weapon a threat or you trusted me with it. I think the weapon is real and loaded, so it must be the second. Therefore I trust you." He hands the weapon to the admiral.

"By Jove, Ian. You make some lucky allies."

"You're Ian Fleming?" Jeffrey exclaims.

"Yes?"

"I'm a fan."

"Of a stockbroker?"

"Uh, no." Jeffrey has always hated the moment where he wants to compliment someone on the things they haven't done yet, and realizes he can't do that without giving himself away.

"And who might you people be?" the admiral asks.

"We're with the Swedish Secret Service," Pam replies.

"Nice tongue twister," Fleming comments.

"Sweden doesn't have a secret service," the admiral says.

"That's how secret it is," Jeffrey replies.

The admiral frowns at him. "And they employ small children?"

"I have great stealth. Very useful quality for a spy." Jeffrey gives a wide smile. "I'm Jeffrey Jones, that's Phineas Bogg, and that's Pam Townsend."

"Rear Admiral John Godfrey." He gives Jeffrey's hand a firm shake.

"Mr. Fleming, you're hand," Pam says.

"What about my hand?" Fleming looks at it from both sides.

"The other one. Stop rubbing my back with it." Fleming takes his hand off Pam's back and she gets up.

"Dear boy," Godfrey laughs, "I sent you on an assignment to pick up intelligence on Soviet military, not to pick up military intelligence."

"I failed at your assignment so I made one up for myself. You must grant me this one certainly has her appeal."

There is a knock on the compartment door. Pam who stands next to it, turns around as it slides open. On the other side is a train conductor. He looks a little surprised at seeing a woman in Soviet uniform on his train. Pam cocks her head back. What do you want? she demands him in silence. The conductor mumbles something that could be apologies and quickly walks away. Pam slides the door closed.

"Quite useful these uniforms. They totally defy the purpose of talking," she comments as she sits down next to Jeffrey.

"Admiral, that is also about the length and breath of my intelligence on Soviet military," Fleming says. "I was found out before I could make any real discoveries."

"Too bad, too bad. Well, at least you got out."

"No thanks to you."

"You knew this before you went in: if you get caught you're on your own. It's unofficial business and the British government will deny any and all involvement."

"Uh, I think we should leave," Jeffrey suggests.

"Not at all, not at all," Godfrey says. "Actually, there's another bit of unofficial business I could quite use your help with. Seen as we're among spies here." The admiral indicates that they all should lean in a bit closer. They do and he continues in a hushed tone. "There is a rather unsavory gentleman on board this train who took a document I need to get back. This man is a keen poker player, so he will most likely be in the lounge car right now." Godfrey checks his watch. "Yes, he'll be in the lounge car. You could join him for a few games. Long enough for me to retrieve the document. Do you play poker?" He asks Bogg.

"I do."

"Good, and the lovely lady can be an even further distraction by her mere presence."

"Or by my excellent poker playing," Pam suggests. The three men start to laugh. "What?"

"Men don't play poker with women. They let them watch at best."

Pam rolls her eyes. "1939."

"And maybe you should do something about your appearance," Fleming says. "You look too much like a battle-ax right now. Loose the cap, and the jacket." Fleming takes the cap from her head. Her long wavy hair falls over her shoulders. "Very nice," he says with a smile of appreciation. Pam takes of the jacket and gives it to Bogg. "And loosen a few of those buttons." Fleming's hand moves to her shirt.

Pam gives it a slap. "I can handle that, thank you."

Bogg can't hide his smile. He doesn't like this Fleming much; he's a bit to glib.

Pam undoes a few buttons, looks down at her chest, and asks, "Can I borrow a pair of socks?"

"Socks?" Godfrey asks.

"Yeah, socks. You're degrading me to a sex thing, I might as well make the most of it."

Godfrey opens his suitcase and gives Pam a pair of his socks. Pam folds them and stuffs a sock underneath each breast in her bra. Fleming looks on with interest, Bogg with apprehension and Jeffrey looks away.

"You see, Jeffrey, size doesn't matter; you can always put a sock in it," Fleming comments.

"Not really something I wanted to know," Jeffrey replies.

"How's that?" Pam asks.

"Not yet symmetrical. That one needs to go a little more to the ..." Fleming points and Pam tucks. "That's better. I think we're ready to go."

"What about me? What can I do?" Jeffrey asks.

"You can wait here for us to return," Godfrey replies.

"I can be of help to. I have great stealth."

Jeffrey's big, begging eyes make the admiral reconsider. "All right, you can stand on look out for me. And you," he points to Bogg, "need to put on a jacket and button up that shirt. We don't want to scare away our man."

"Er, do you also have a jacket for me? I don't think I should wear this uniform jacket."

Godfrey opens his suitcase a second time and Bogg dons the jacket he receives.

"Right, to play a game of schnibbits," Bogg says with a broad smile.

"Schnibbits?" Pam asks.

"Schnibbits. That's the original poker game. That's what Turkish gypsies call it."

"You're making that up," Pam laughs.

"Oh, yeah? Where do you think poker came from?"

"Poker is a five card card game that developed out of three card bragg, which is obviously played with three cards. The name poker comes either from the French _poque_ or the German _pochen_, the latter a verb meaning to bragg in English."

"And you are making that up," Bogg replies. Pam shrugs in response.

"Right, now that everyone has their task, I will show you the lounge car and point out the unsavory gentleman."

They all follow Godfrey to the lounge car and he points out the unsavory gentleman to Fleming and Bogg. They nod in acknowledgment and enter the car. Godfrey leaves for the thief's personal compartment with Jeffrey on his tail.

"Gentlemen," Fleming addresses the two men at the lounge table, "I see you are playing poker with just the two of you. Mind if we join you, to make the game more interesting?"

The men do not object and Fleming and Bogg sit down with them. Pam waits a moment before entering the car. She tousles her hair to get the more sensuous look. Wearing her most sexy smile she walks into the lounge car swaying her hips like a girl from Ipanema. Fleming indicates with his eyes which is the man she should distract and she sits down next to him.

"Hi, mind if I watch?" she asks in a sultry voice. The man replies with a grunt and gathers his arms closer together as if he wants to avoid that she touches him. Pam raises her eye brows in question to Fleming. He shrugs slightly.

The first hand is won by the unsavory gentleman.

"Very good." Pam beams a sexy smile at him. She twirles a lock of her hair around one of her fingers.

Bogg deals the next round. He tries to ignore Pam. However, so does the thief. Pam runs a finger up is arm to get his attention. He moves a little away from her.

"Fraulein, bitte, halten Sie Ihre Hände zu Ihrem eigenem Körper," the man snaps at her.

Pam doesn't understand exactly what he says, but she figures it means no.

"Can I join in your game?" she asks.

"Do you have any money?" the German asks.

"No."

"Then you can't join in."

"Phff. You're no fun anymore," Pam pouts.

-oOo-

Meanwhile Jeffrey and Godfrey break into the private compartment of the German thief. Or rather, Godfrey breaks in while Jeffrey stands on look out.

"What was that noise?"

"That was my stomach roaring." Jeffrey smiles apologitically. "It's been a while since I've eaten." _About a hundred and fifty years_.

"Try to keep it down a little, though." Godfrey opens the door and enters the compartment. He closes the compartment door behind him and then searches all the obvious and not so obvious hiding places a train compartment has.

Jeffrey stands outside keeping an eye out for both sides of the car for any movement. He tries to think of a story he can tell anyone who happens to pass him. Pretending he's a little boy that needs to pee is probably not going to work. He's thirteen; people are not going to fall for that one anymore. But he could say he was lost, nonetheless. People of all ages can get lost.

A man and a woman enter the car. Jeffrey knocks on the door. A sign for Godfrey to be quiet. The pair doesn't even seem to notice Jeffrey. They are to preoccupied with one another. They open the door to another compartment, and more or less fall into it. When the door closes Jeffrey knocks on the door again to signal Godfrey that he can continue. A moment later Godfrey steps out of the compartment and closes the door behind him.

"Have you got it?" Jeffrey whispers. He finds all this spying stuff very exciting.

"Yes, I've got it. Come, let's get back to our compartment."

Jeffrey goes to the lounge car to signal to the others that their end of the mission is completed. Bogg notices Jeffrey and the hand gesture he makes.

"I think, I'll pass." He puts down his cards. "I think I'll quit while I'm ahead." He gets up. He nods to Pam to indicate Jeffrey's by the door to the car. She looks around, sees Jeffrey's face beaming with pride and gets up as well.

"Good bye, gentlemen. It was lovely having a chance to watch you."

"How did it go?" Bogg asks Jeffrey as they walk back to Godfrey's compartment.

"Piece of cake," Jeffrey replies. "If things don't work out for me as a Voyager I can always become a spy."

At Godfrey's compartment Bogg returns the jacket he borrowed from the admiral.

"Where's the omni?" he whispers to Pam.

"In one of the pockets of the uniform jacket."

Bogg retrieves the omni from the pocket. He shows Pam the green light and gives her a reprimand for leaving the omni behind where anyone could have taken it.

"That's why I had given you the jacket before, so you could take the omni from it."

"I didn't know the omni was in there. You should be more careful in the future."

Fleming steps in and closes the compartment door behind him.

"Admiral, how did we do?" he asks.

"Excellent, dear boy. I want to thank you all for your help. For getting Ian out of his tight spot and for helping me retrieve the document."

The Voyagers gladly receive his thanks.

"Okay, time for us to go." Pam slaps her thighs and jumps up. Fleming stops her.

"You're going to jump from a moving train?"

"Sure. It's no more difficult than jumping on a moving train."

"I see. But aren't you forgetting something?"

"Like what?"

"You're still wearing the admiral's socks."

"Oh, yes." Pam quickly pulls the socks from her bra and gives them to Fleming. "Wear them with pride."

The three Voyagers say their good byes and go look for a quiet place to voyage from.

-oOo-

_A/N: Meaning of schnibbits taken from CassBogg. Other than that Bogg uses it as a name for poker I have not found any such references. I did find it in relation to something Robin might have said: "Holy schnibbits, Batman, the Joker is getting away!"_


	4. Running into an Old Friend

The Voyagers land in a hotel room. Bogg and Jeffrey on the bed, Pam on the floor.

"Dog's breath," Pam says. "Why did I get the floor?"

Jeffrey chuckles. "It's bat's breath."

"Nope, this stinks more." Pam scrambles up.

"Where are we, Bogg?" Jeffrey makes himself comfortable on the bed.

"Dallas, November 21, 1963. Red light."

"That's cutting it a little bit closer than we'd hoped for," Pam says. "I guess we should go to work right away. No more time to loose." She heads for the door and walks out of the hotel room. She has not walked five feet into the hallway before she is cautioned to stop.

"FREEZE!" a female voice tells Pam. "Put your hands where I can see them." Pam spreads her arms. "Up! Where I can see them."

"You should have been more specific the first time." Pam lifts her hands up. "I thought you could also see them if I held them to the side."

"Don't play games with us, Ruski," a man's voice tells her. A hand on her shoulder pushes her against the wall. "Hands against the wall and spread your feet." Pam is kicked against her heels to get the message across.

"Ruski? I'm as American as apple pie," Pam argues as a hand pads her down.

"Yeah, then why are you wearing a Soviet uniform? She's clean for weapons."

Pam looks down at her ensemble. She probably could have gotten away with what she's wearing, she figures, if it weren't for the military issue high boots and the fact she has stuffed her pant legs into them to blend in in Moscow.

"I have a terrible sense of fashion. That's not a crime is it?"

"Just a civil offense," the woman replies. "Is there anyone else in the room?" She pushes the door to the hotel room further open and points her weapon in. "Come out with your hands on your heads."

Bogg and Jeffrey figure they have nowhere to hide and follow the orders as given.

"Phineas? Is that you?" the woman exclaims.

"Uh, yeah. Have we met?"

"Do you know this guy?"

"Yeah, we met. Ages ago. It's me, Jackie, Jackie Knox. It's okay, Jim, I know these guys. They're okay." Jackie puts away her weapon. "How have you been, Phineas? You can put your hands down now." Cautiously Bogg and Jeffrey lower their hands.

"Are you sure, Jackie? People can change, particularly if you haven't seen them for a while."

"They haven't. They haven't changed a bit."

"What about her?" Jim asks.

"I'm with them." Pam nods in the direction of Bogg and Jeffrey.

"I don't know her." Jackie turns around to look at Pam.

"She's with us," Jeffrey says. "She's okay too."

"Okay, Jim, you can let go of her," Jackie says. "Why don't you continue on your round and I will talk to these guys and find out what they are doing here."

"Jackie, I don't think that's ..."

"Don't worry, Jim. They're okay." Jackie ushers the three Voyagers back into the hotel room and joins them there leaving a somewhat confused Jim behind in the hallway.

"So, do the two of you care to explain why it has taken you twenty years to come and visit this girl?" Jackie starts the moment they're all in. She gives Jeffrey and Bogg a hug.

"What?" Pam asks. "How?"

"We met Jackie at Pearl Harbor in 1941," Bogg says.

"So? Isn't the fabric of time supposed to weave a web to make her forget?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe it has something to with the fact that she voyaged with us," Jeffrey suggests.

"She voyaged with you?"

"Yeah, and she was great too," Jeffrey continues. He tells Pam how Jackie helped them help Bill Cody finish his ride for the Pony Express, and saved the life of General MacArthur at Pearl Harbor. Jackie sits down on the sofa with Bogg. Jeffrey sits down on the arm rest. Pam remains standing and eyes Jackie suspiciously during Jeffrey's narration.

"Wow," Pam comments. "If it hadn't been for you and public transport, we'd never have to wait for buses."

"Pam!" Bogg shakes his head disapprovingly.

"What?"

"Jackie's a friend of ours. So, could you at least be civil to her? I know it's a bit much to ask of you."

"Sure, I'll be civil," Pam answers sweetly. "I'll be as gentle as Jim was when he padded me down." She throws Jackie a smile. "Pam Townsend, Voyager in training. Just putting up with these guys till I get my own wings."

"How have the two of you been?" Jackie asks trying to hide her discomfort with Pam's tone of voice. "What are you guys doing here? Still working as time travelers?"

"Yeah," Jeffrey replies. "We're here on official business."

"Anything I can help with?"

"Uh, I don't know. Can we tell her, Bogg?"

Bogg hesitates in replying.

"Hey, if you're worried about keeping a secret -- I work in Secret Service, if anyone can keep a secret it's me."

"Humph, you just spilled the beans on that one," Pam remarks.

"Really, Secret Service? What are you doing here in Dallas?" Jeffrey asks.

"I'm on the security detail for the President's motorcade tomorrow. I'm one of Mrs. Kennedy's bodyguards."

"You are?"

"How about that?" Pam says. "We're here because we found out you screwed up on your job. Well, take better care. Right." Pam claps her hands together. "Problem solved, let's go."

"I want to talk to you outside for a moment." Bogg gets up, grabs Pam by her arm and drags her out of the room. Well out of hearing range of the room he asks "What's the matter with you? I asked you to be civil. You haven't been this much of a jerk since we met."

"I'm being civil -- like."

"More civil war like. Jackie's an old friend."

"Close friend?"

"Not that it is any business of yours, but yes. And she's been a great help in the past. She could be helpful this time too. So, you get back in there and start being nice to her from now on. I don't know about Jackie, but I sure could do without your sarcasm."

"All right, Bogg, I'll play nice." Pam wants to turn around, but Bogg stops her by grabbing hold of her wrist.

"What's with you? Why are you calling me Bogg?"

"Some months ago you said your friends called you Bogg, implying I could call you Bogg. Offer's still open, isn't it?"

"Barely. You've never called me Bogg. What's wrong with you?"

"You want to know what's wrong with me? You really want to know what's wrong with me?"

"Yeah, I do."

Pam stands on her toes and presses a kiss on Bogg's lips. "That's what's wrong with me."

"What?" Bogg asks confused by this sudden act of intimacy.

"I'm in love with you, Phineas. That's what's wrong. I'm in love and it hurts and it aches and you're my colleague, and you're my friend and it's the most wonderful feeling I've ever had. But seeing you with that woman, seeing you've obviously been close, and seeing perhaps there's still something there. What's wrong is that I hate Jackie with every fiber of my being. But since you asked, I'll try to be nice to her." Pam nods to confirm she's done talking, turns around and walks back to the room, leaving Bogg behind even more confused than he already was.

"In love?"

Back in the room Pam extends a hand to Jackie. "I want to apologize for pretty much everything I said before. I think we should start anew. I'm Pam Townsend."

"Jackie Knox." Jackie shakes Pam's hand. "Actually it's McBain these days."

"You got married?" Jeffrey asks.

"Yeah, what, you didn't figure me for the old spinster woman, did you?"

"No, of course not."

Bogg enters the room and sits down on the other armrest of the sofa. Pam goes over to the bedside table looking for something to read. She finds the bible, flops down on the bed and starts flipping through it.

"Phineas, Jeffrey tells me you're here to prevent the assassination of Mrs. Kennedy, but that the President is supposed to die. Is that true? Is there any way I can help?"

Jeffrey's stomach roars again.

"Well, if you could get us fed that would be wonderful," Pam says.

"Yes, very wonderful," Jeffrey adds. "I haven't eaten in longer than I care to remember."

"Okay." Jackie gets up. "I'll get right on it. I think it is best if you all stay in here. Don't start wandering around unless you want one of my colleagues to arrest you." She leaves the room.

Bogg slides down on to the sofa. He stares at his hands. Pam's in love with him. He can't figure out whether that is a good thing or a bad thing. She has never led anything on before. But then, he tried to not lead on that he's in love with her. This just complicated matters. Now he has not only got to deal with his own feelings, but also with hers. It really would be better if some other Voyager came along and she went with him or her. Then things would be back to normal. Just him and the kid. The way it was supposed to be.

"I've been thinking." Pam puts down the bible. "What if we got it wrong?"

"What if we got what wrong?" Bogg asks.

"About the President. I mean we have no guidebook, we're working here on what Jeffrey and I remember. What if we remember it wrong? The people in 1968 thought they were right in thinking Jackie had been killed aswell. What if not only they had it wrong, but we aswell. Suppose that President Kennedy shouldn't be assassinated? I mean, how can you tell without a guidebook what is right or wrong?"

"Yeah, Bogg, how do we know?"

"Er." Bogg shakes his head. Some questions are just bigger than him. "Because. Because there can only be one alternative history. Because flaws in time were fixed from 1970 on. I don't know. They gave me a guidebook and told me not to loose it. The answer's in there, I don't know it."

"Then why didn't you take a guidebook when we were at headquarters?" Pam asks.

"Will you give that a rest already? Shut up about it."

"I should, 'cause we've had the same argument over and over again for the past three months."

"Why did you choose to be a Voyager anyway?"

"Because it beat not being at all."

"Uh, guys, could you take it easy?"

"Sorry, Jeff." Pam rubs her face. "I must be getting a little lightheaded with hunger."

"Me too, sorry."

"Can I talk to you in the bathroom for a moment, Bogg?"

"Yeah, sure." Bogg follows Jeffrey into the bathroom. Jeffrey indicates he should sit down on the lid of the toilet.

"What's the matter with the two of you? You haven't been at each other's throats like that since, since we met. What's going on?"

"You should ask her. She's the one being as snappy as a piranha."

"I'm asking you. Are you in love with her?"

"What?" Bogg tries to laugh it off. "With her? Don't be silly."

"I've seen the way you look at her. The way you look at her when you think no one sees you. And when Ian Fleming was all over her, I was just waiting for you to jump up and pop him one."

"You saw that too, huh?"

"Yeah, it's obvious, you like her. Have you told her?"

"Of course not. She scares me."

"She scares you? Since when are you afraid of a woman?"

"Not a woman. That woman. Have you seen her, with her red hair and green eyes? Very scary."

"What are you afraid off? That you will tell her how you feel and that she will shoot you down?"

"Yes, no, I don't know." Bogg turns his attention to his feet. "She kissed me."

"She kissed you? When?"

"Earlier, when we were in the hallway."

"That's good, isn't it? Could mean she feels the same about you." Bogg shakes his head. "Why not? Was it a bad kiss?"

"It was short, not bad."

"Then why isn't it good she kissed you?"

"She scares me."

"Oh, shut up, Bogg." Jeffrey rolls his eyes and leaves the bathroom.


	5. Revelations

There's a knock at the door. Pam gets up to answer it and finds Jackie on the other side.

"I've brought food," Jackie offers.

"In that case, do come in." Jackie comes in and Pam closes the door behind her.

"I've been talking to my colleagues on the security detail," Jackie says. "Don't worry, I haven't lead anything on about the President going to be assassinated. But in protecting the First Lady it would help if you could tell me about the where, when and from what direction."

"I guess we could tell you about the where and when, but you can't change the security to protect the President," Jeffrey says. He sits down to eat on the sofa next to Jackie. Pam sits down on the bed, and Bogg, who wants to be close to neither woman, sits down in a chair.

"And we don't know about the what direction," Pam says. "There is an official reading, but there are many suggestions that that's not what really happened."

"So even you don't know what's supposed to happen?" Jackie asks. "Then how will you protect the First Lady?"

"We haven't figured that one out yet," Bogg replies. "We hope that telling you to keep an extra watchful eye out works."

After dinner Pam returns to flipping through the bible and Jeffrey asks Jackie to tell him about her family.

"I have a husband, Samuel McBain, and three girls."

"Do you have pictures?"

"Sure, in my purse." Jackie gets them. "My husband. This is June and her younger sister May."

"If you also got an April in there I'm gonna throw this book at you," Pam threatens from the other side of the room.

"And this is my eldest, Victoria."

"She looks familiar." Jeffrey takes the picture from her.

"She takes after her father."

"She looks like you, Bogg."

"What?" Bogg gets up to take a look at the picture.

"She looks like you, doesn't she?" Jeffrey shows him the picture.

"Kind of." They both turn to Jackie.

"Maybe I shouldn't have shown you the picture." Jackie takes the photo back.

"Why does your daughter look like Bogg?"

"Uh, I guess I should tell you." Jackie wrings her hands. "I've already said too much not to tell you more. Phineas, maybe you want to sit down for this." Jackie gets up and Bogg takes her seat on the sofa. "Remember when the two of you came back to celebrate New Year's?" Bogg nods. "And we ... well, I got pregnant, and had Victoria. You're her father."

"You knocked her up?" Pam slams the bible shut. "I can understand you wanted to have sex. But did neither of you stop to think of birth-control? Or were you too much in heat? Rubber Johnnies had been invented back then!" Pam storms out of the room.

"See," Bogg says to Jeffrey. "Scary."

"Is she ...? Maybe I shouldn't have said." Jackie looks at the door still standing ajar.

"She's not herself lately," Bogg replies. "You -- you had a daughter. And I'm her father. Does she -- does she know? Your daughter I mean."

"She knows Sam is not her natural father, but I never knew how to tell her you're her father. How do you tell someone her father is a time traveler?"

"Tell me about it," Jeffrey says. "I had a hard enough time to understand that I had become a time traveler."

"But Phineas." Jackie sits down next to him. "If you'd still like to be part of Victoria's life, I would like that. I mean, she's twenty-one now, and though we never talked about it much, I know she is a little curious about where her roots lie."

Bogg nods. "I think I would like that." He turns his head to the door. "Do you think I should go after Pam?"

"You probably should," Jackie says. "I already had the feeling I fell into the middle of something here. I think I'd also storm out if someone dropped a bomb like that on me."

"It's not her bomb," Bogg mutters as he gets up and heads out the door. In the hallway he runs into Jim, who recognizes him as one of the people Jackie has okayed, but pads him down nonetheless.

-oOo-

Preferably Pam had gone for a walk, but it is night and she doesn't figure she would be able to get back into the hotel after she has left it. She wanders around the hotel's common rooms and finds the hotel library. In it is a grand piano, which to her seems odd: why would you put an instrument of noise in a place where you'd like people to be quiet. Pam has the library all to herself and sits down behind the piano. She brings her hands down on the keys to produce as much noise as is possible. She starts to sing her own version of mad about the boy.

_I'm mad about the boy, _so mad, so mad.

_And I know it's stupid,_ don't I know it's stupid, _to be mad about the boy._

_I'm so afraid of it_, scared out of my wits,

_I must admit, the sleepless nights I've had,_ well, he snores

_about the boy._

Pam runs her fingers down the keys and finds one of them doesn't produce a tone. She tries it a few more times, but it seems to be dead. She gets up to look under the lid. There she sees one of the strings is missing. Pam looks up when there is a little knock on the door.

"One of the strings is missing," she says to Bogg who stands in the door way.

"Can we talk for a moment?" He closes the door behind him and walks over to the piano.

"I thought that was what we were doing." Pam sits back down on the stool by the piano. Bogg sits down next to her.

"You scare me," he says after a moment of silence.

"I scare me," she replies.

"You scare me. You scare me when you storm out like that. You scare me when you tell me you love me. You're smart, beautiful; you jump in head first. I'm scared I can't keep up with you. I'm scared of the feelings I have for you." Pam glances side ways. "Yes, I have feelings for you. A while ago." Bogg leans forward, his arms resting on top of the piano. "A while ago I fell in love. Deeply in love. But I had to give her up so that history could take its course. That hurt so much. I never wanted to feel like that again. I've tried to lock that place in my heart. Then you came and somehow snuck in. And that scares me: that my heart was so easy to open. It means it is also easy to break it again."

They sit in silence. Bogg staring at his hands folded together. Pam staring in the general direction of one of the bookshelves. Her heart jumped when Bogg told her he has feelings for her, but at the same time it scares her. It scares her more than when it was just her having feelings.

"I've never been in love," Pam says. "I've had a number of boyfriends, but I haven't been in love with any of them. I thought maybe I couldn't fall in love. I had accepted that. Then I meet you, and after a while I started having feelings I've never had before. And they grew stronger, and I ... I'm in love with you, Phineas, and that scares me just as much as it scares you."

Quietly they sit next to each other. Bogg leans back and takes his arms off the piano.

"What should we do?" Pam asks.

"I don't know. Do you want to kiss?"

"I'd like that."

They turn towards each other. Bogg places a hand on the low of her back and leans in. He kisses her carefully on the lips. Hesitantly she kisses him back. The kiss, nonetheless, awakens the passion in him and he kisses her with more intent. She returns his passion.

"Still scared?" he asks leaning his forehead against hers.

"More so," she replies.

"Me too." He brushes her hair behind her shoulder. "Why did you run out of the hotel room like that?"

"Jealousy, I guess." Pam traces her finger along his chest. "You've had sex with Jackie and you won't even touch me."

"Oh, trust me, it's not for lack of wanting. It's -- you're so much smarter than me; what could you possibly see in me?"

"You're a smart guy, Phineas. You just don't know your history. And you're kind and caring, and very attractive."

"So it's just the physical attraction for you?" Bogg asks teasingly.

"Strange thing, I usually fall for brains."

"You mean to say Jeffrey's my competition? Good thing he is too young for you."

"That's only a matter of time, but for the next five years I'm your gal."

"Let's first see how we get along for the next five minutes and take it from there." Bogg pulls Pam closer to kiss her again.

-oOo-

They land in a well lit conference room.

"Did I just trigger the omni?" Pam asks.

"No, I don't think so. There's no signal. That can only mean one thing ..."

"Good, there the two of you are." Garth comes storming in. "Close the door Mr. Bogg. We have some serious talking to do."

"Is this about fraternizing with a fellow field worker?"

Garth looks at him in surprise. "You've been fraternizing with pretty much every female throughout time. It was bound to happen sooner or later that you would fraternize with a fellow Voyager. I'm just glad it's not the boy. Sit down, both of you." Garth points towards two chairs. Bogg and Pam sit down and tangle up their fingers, beaming happy smiles at one and other. Garth consults his papers. "It has recently come to our attention that you have fathered a child in ... 1942." He looks up at Bogg. "What were you thinking, man? All those lectures we've given on the importance of not reproducing as a Voyager, all those classes on birth-control? I would have thought you would at least have paid attention in those."

Bogg looks dismayed. "I didn't know," he mutters. "I only just found out myself."

"You didn't know about reproduction?"

"I didn't know I had a daughter. But I'd like to get to know her. Her mother says she'd like that."

"Well, you can't." Garth drops a bomb of his own.

"What?"

"You can't get to know her," Garth leans back slightly. "Have you any idea how disastrous it would be for all Voyagers if she found out about voyaging?"

"She doesn't have to find out about voyaging," Bogg replies.

"How will she not find out about voyaging? You found out about her in 1963. She's twenty-one then. You are twenty-eight. How on Earth will you explain the age difference between the two of you?"

"Her mother knows about time travel," Pam suggests.

"Yes, very unfortunate. If you hadn't gotten her pregnant she would have forgotten all about that." Garth shuffles his papers together to make a neat pile. "Civilians finding out about Voyagers could seriously jeopardize our mission. You can't go back and tell her you're her father."

Bogg falls back in his seat and brushes his free hand through his hair. "That's final then? I'm not going to get to know my daughter?"

"What if we went back in time to 1946? She would be four and the age difference would be reasonable," Pam suggest.

"Unacceptable. You would probably want to see her more than once. That's unacceptable. Even if you were able to visit her at intervals that were the same length in time for her as for you, so that you would age equally fast. Sooner or later she is going to wonder what her father does for a living; why she can't contact him in between visits. And you will want to tell her."

"And swear her to secrecy."

"Miss Townsend, you are very optimistic about the secret keeping ability of someone you've never met. Best kept secrets are the once that aren't shared."

"What if we went back to 1963 and Phineas would tell the girl he's her brother, or half-brother. He could still get to know her, but she wouldn't be too bothered she can't get in touch with him all the time."

"Still too risky. No, as long as you are a Voyager you can't let this girl know you are related."

"That settles it then: I quit." Bogg takes the omni of his belt and slams it on the table. "Take me to 1963 and I'll be out of your hair for good."

"It doesn't work that way, Mr. Bogg. I can't accept your resignation."

"Well, I can't take it back."

"Then we have reached a stale mate." Garth gathers his papers and gets up. "I'll leave you here to think about how to get out of it." Garth leaves the room.

-oOo-

_A/N: the version of _Mad about the Boy_ I had in my head was sung by Dinah Washington. I don't know who wrote the lyrics: all the sites I consulted on this matter listed the performing artist behind the words 'lyrics by'. And that's kind of hard to believe with four different performing artists. Anyway, Pam did sing her own version of the song._


	6. Waiting Room

Bogg gets up and walks over to a window to stare out over the terrain. Pam picks up the omni and traces the engraved V with her finger.

"So, you're quiting voyaging."

"You heard Garth: as long as I am a Voyager I can't tell Victoria we're related."

"What about Jeffrey?"

"Jeff will understand."

"No, he won't. He'll say he will, but he won't."

"I think I know Jeff a little better than you do."

"I would have thought so too. That boy loves you. You're the closest thing he has to a father. Now you're just going to say to him: 'hey, kid, nice knowing you for the past year or so, but I'm going to be with this kid I've never even met'."

"She's my daughter."

"She's twenty-one! She has a dad. She doesn't need you to change her diapers or bounce her on your knee."

"She has a right to know who her father is."

"She has a right not to be confused about where she's from. Telling her: 'I'm twenty-eight, you're twenty-one, but I'm your biological father' is going to confuse her. Particularly because you are not at liberty to explain."

Bogg purses his lips together. Pam simply doesn't understand.

"Why is it so important to you to tell her that you are her father?" Pam continues. She gets up and takes a few steps towards Bogg.

"She has a right to know."

"Why are you so obsessed with this supposed right of hers? What's in it for you?"

"There's nothing in it for me."

"Then why do you want her to know you are her father? Why can't you just settle for her knowing you? Garth left that option open."

"Garth said that as long as I was a Voyager I couldn't get to know her."

"He said: 'let her know you're related'."

"He probably meant get to know her at all."

"Well, we're not going to ask him to explain himself."

Bogg turns around to look at her. "That's what I meant when I said you are so smart it scares me. I hadn't seen that loop hole. But it's not going to work." He turns back to the window.

"Why not?"

_Because_. Pam's probably right that it's more important for him to get to know Victoria than that she knows he's her father. But not being able to tell her would feel like lying. Bogg doesn't think he can do that. He doesn't want to do that.

"I've wanted my own family for so long," he says.

"You have a family," Pam replies. "Jeffrey's your family. And I -- maybe some day I can be your family too," she softly adds.

Bogg turns to look at her. "You already are my family. You and Jeffrey both, you are my family." He softly caresses her cheek. "I shouldn't forget that. What am I going to do? What do I tell Jackie?"

"You tell her that Victoria can't know you're her father."

"Do you think she'll understand?"

"I don't know. Tell her that you cannot reveal your identity because it may jeopardize your work. She's secret service. She'll understand some things are more important than the individual."

"You agree with Garth on that?" Bogg asks a little surprised. He has heard Pam talk differently.

"No. But I agree with him that we can't risk being found out. I for one don't feel like explaining about time traveling to anyone."

"Yeah, I know. But sometimes ... it would be nice to talk to someone about it."

"Hmm, I guess you will just have to do with Jeffrey and me."

"Yes, and I couldn't imagine two nicer people to talk to." Bogg plants a kiss on her lips. "Now, where's that omni? We must be getting back."

"I thought you quit."

"What? And leave history in the hands of you and Jeff? Neither you nor history is ready for that." Bogg doesn't see the omni on the table. "Did Garth take the omni?"

"No, I have it." Pam produce the omni from her pocket. "You told me never to leave an omni unattended."

"I like how being in love with me also means you have started to listen to me."

"I've always listened to you. I just never agreed with you. And I doubt that is going to change much." Pam opens the omni to set the dials. She ducks Bogg's hand grabbing for the omni. "Ready?" He puts an arm around her waist and whispers his answer in her ear. Pam triggers the omni.

-oOo-

Jeffrey and Jackie stand in the crowd of on-lookers. Jackie has tried in vain to get a place in the motorcade, so that, need be, she could throw her body in the line of fire. The best they could do was stand at the spot and look on. Jeffrey keeps checking Jackie's watch for the time. It's nearly 12.30; he can see the motorcade approaching, the security men running along side the presidential follow-up car. The crowd is cheering. Where are Bogg and Pam? Neither of them has come back after they left the hotel room. He has a suspicion where they could have ended up: Bogg often gets distracted by a pretty face, but he rarely lets it get in the way of work.

Jeffrey counts the seconds as the open-top limousine with the Presidential couple is approaching. He looks up as he hears a whistling sound. His two friends come falling from the sky. Jeffrey's heart makes a small, happy leap as he sees them. But immediately his worry returns: how will they be able to stop the assassination of the First Lady?

Pam lands on top of one of the agents running along in the motorcade just as the first shot is fired. She knocks him down and both roll onto the ground. The agent is quicker to his feet and points his gun at her: "Stay down! Hands where I can see them!" The agent that was in the motorcade in front of the one Pam knocked down, runs forward and tries to climb onto the limousine. Pam puts her hands on her head and frantically looks around where Bogg has landed.

Bogg, at the same time, lands a little further ahead. He hits the back of the limousine, slumps over and slides on to the ground to the left of it. A second shot rings out. Screams from the crowd as the President grabs for his throat. The limousine speeds up. A third shot. The agent manages to climb aboard the limousine. Jackie Kennedy has jumped up from her seat and reaches for something on the rear. The agent puts her back in her seat and crawles into the backseat himself.

As the limousine speeds away Jeffrey and Jackie rush over to Bogg who's lying limp on his side on the street. Jeffrey kneels down by his friend. He sees a big blood stain on his shirt.

"Help! Ambulance! Please!"

Jackie manages to make one of the follow up cars to stop for them. They load Bogg into the backseat and rush him off to hospital. Pam can do nothing but look on. The agent she knocked down pulls her to her feet and places her under arrest.

-oOo-

Pam leans back in her chair. She is tired. The room is spinning slightly around her. She closes her eyes, but she still feels the spinning. The interrogation didn't go too well. All she could reply was "I don't know." She doesn't know what story to tell that won't get her in trouble. In more trouble. The agent asking questions was called out of the room a moment ago. Pam tries to imagine falling into a warm, fluffy bed. The door to the interrogation room opens as Pam curls up underneath the covers.

"Pam? It's time to go."

Pam opens her eyes a little and looks at the woman by the door with curiosity. "Jackie?"

"I've talked to my colleague. He already doesn't remember anymore what he arrested you for. Come, I'll take you to the hospital."

Pam gets up.

A few moments later Jackie's driving her to the hospital. The little walk to the car has woken Pam up slightly.

"How's Phineas?" she asks.

"They were operating on him when I left. Jeffrey's still at the hospital."

"Good."

"The President died," Jackie says after a moment's silence.

"I know."

"First Lady is all right. Physically that is. I guess that bullet Phineas took was the one that would have killed her. He saved her life. Your mission was successful."

"Hmm." Pam is still too tired to concentrate on her thoughts much. Phineas was shot. Where? Arm? Leg? Chest? Will he be all right?

Jackie pulls the car over in the hospital's parking lot and takes Pam to the Emergency Room waiting area. Jeffrey's waiting there for news on Bogg. As soon as he sees Pam he runs towards her and throws his arms around her.

"I was so worried. Where have you been?"

"Headquarters," Pam replies. She buries her face in the boy's thick curls. "I think we should sit down before I fall over from exhaustion." They sit down on a bench by the wall. Pam leans her head back against the wall. "I'm so tired I can't sleep. Did you get some sleep after I ran out of the hotel room?"

"Yeah, a little. But I was worried why the two of you hadn't returned. I didn't sleep comfortably. Jackie tried to find you, but she said it was like you had left the hotel."

"We had. Headquarters wanted a word."

"What word?"

"Can't."

Jeffrey puts his head on Pam's lap. She absentmindedly strokes his curls.

"Do you think Bogg will be all right?"

"Well, he has to. We need him," Pam replies after a moment's silence.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Yeah I am."

"I think Bogg's in love with you too."

"Are you okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be okay with that?" Jeffrey moves his head up a little to look at her, and puts it back down awaiting Pam's answer.

"I don't know. I never liked being around couples who were in love. They always got so ... sticky."

"Bogg always gets sticky with someone, sooner or later."

"I've noticed."

"I think it's good that he has you. Some time ago he fell in love with a girl. He really liked her. He wanted to quit voyaging because of her and stay with her. But he had to give her up for history."

"I know, he told me."

"I made him give her up. He wanted to find another way to get history on track, but I made him give up Mabel. He had to give her up to get history right. I've never hurt Bogg that much. I don't think I could do it again. I still feel bad that he had to get hurt."

"Phineas understand it had to be that way." Pam brushes some curls from Jeffrey's face.

"That's why I'm glad he's got you: he doesn't have to give you up."

"I'm glad too."


	7. All's Well That Ends Well

"I've lost the omni." Pam suddenly remembers. Under any other circumstances this would make her jump up and start to gesticulate heavily, but she is too exhausted for anything remotely frantic. Jeffrey lifts his head up slightly to look at her from the corner of his eye then puts his head down again.

"When?"

"When I landed. I fell on top of that Secret Service man. I dropped it then. It still must be in the street somewhere, or someone took it, as souvenir or as evidence."

"At least we're all together," Jeffrey replies.

His quietness soothes Pam. "Thanks for being pragmatic. You are a great comfort." Pam gives him a kiss on his head.

"I think this belongs to you," Jackie holds out her hand. Pam opens her eyes. Had she fallen asleep? She hadn't noticed Jackie walking back in.

"Thanks." Jeffrey sits up and takes the omni from her hand.

"I forgot to give it to you earlier. I saw it listed as evidence. I hope I won't get in trouble too much over misplacing evidence in a murder investigation. The President's murder."

"Well, it won't be the only evidence that goes missing," Pam replies. Jeffrey opens the omni and shows her the green light. "Guess that answers my question."

"Any news on Phineas yet?"

"Nope," Jeffrey replies. "But no news is good news, 'ey?"

"I guess so." Jackie gives him a comforting smile and sits down next to him.

A doctor walks into the waiting area. "Bogg family?"

"That's us." Jackie jumps up. Pam frowns her brow. "I mean, that's them. That's his son, Jeffrey, and his wife, Pam."

The doctor looks at them with a little curiosity as he shakes their hands.

"Second marriage," Jeffrey helps out. "She's my stepmom."

"How is he?" Jackie asks anxiously before anyone else.

"The bullet broke his collarbone and deflected of his shoulder bone before it exited his body. He's lost some blood, but not too much. He has a slight concussion from falling to the ground. There are also some other bruises I can't quite explain. Besides being shot today, this man has also recently been beaten up."

"That sounds about right." Pam nods. "He has a habit of mixing with the wrong crowd."

"I see. Well, you'll have to keep an eye on him. He needs to rest for the bone to heal."

"Can we see him?" Jackie asks.

"He's resting now, so I would say only immediate family."

"Thank you, doctor," Pam says.

The doctor gives them a courteous nod and walks away. Jeffrey looks at Pam.

"Can Jackie ... I think Bogg would like it if ..."

"That's all right. You go to Phineas. I need to talk to Jackie for a moment."

Jeffrey leaves and Pam stands up to face Jackie. She is nearly half a foot taller and that is just the kind of leverage she likes at the moment.

"Jackie, you can't tell Victoria Phineas is her father."

"I don't think that's up to you to decide. That's up to Phineas."

"It's not up to him either. If you told her, how would you explain the age difference?"

"I would tell her about time ..."

"Can't tell her that," Pam interrupts. "You'd jeopardize our organization."

"She has a right. She has right to know who her father is."

"True. But somethings are bigger than all of us. Some secrets need to be kept, no matter what. No matter who gets hurt. You're Secret Service; you understand the importance of keeping secrets. Lose lips, sink ships."

Jackie opens her mouth to speak, but closes it again.

"You know this is true. Otherwise you would have told Victoria about her father long ago."

"I guess you're right," Jackie replies in a hoarse voice.

_I know I'm right_, Pam thinks, but she doesn't say it. "Thanks for understanding. And I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"You want to come and see Phineas?"

"No, no. I think I better leave you alone."

"Thanks, Jackie." Pam extends her hand. Jackie takes it a little surprised. "It was nice meeting you, and thanks for all your help."

-oOo-

Pam joins Jeffrey at the side of Bogg's bed. Bogg is awake and listening to Jeffrey chatting away at him. Bandages cover the wounds in his right shoulder. Pam takes his left hand, hesitates for a moment, then leans forward to press a kiss on his lips.

Bogg smiles at her. "My head hurts a little, otherwise I would kiss you more."

"Are you a couple now?" Jeffrey asks.

Bogg and Pam look at one another and then at Jeffrey.

"Yeah, we're a couple now," Bogg replies. "Are you okay with that?"

"Well, I don't know. Two is company and three is a crowd. I think you should reconsider this."

"Jeff!"

"Shh, Phineas. He's only teasing you."

"Yeah." Jeffrey throws them his biggest smile. "I'm really happy for you. Just, don't get too much sticky in front of me."

"Sticky?"

Pam chuckles. "Can't promise that, but we'll try."

-oOo-

A few days later Bogg is trying to let himself out of bed.

"What are you doing?" Pam asks as she walks in.

"The doctor said he would discharge me today, so I'm getting up, put on my clothes and leave. I'm not a person for staying long in one place. Particularly not if that place is a hospital."

"Let me help you. I've brought some clothes for you."

"What's wrong with my pirate's clothes?" Bogg sits up on the bed with his feet touching the floor. "Hey, I just figured something: you've been trying to get me out of my pirate's clothes from the day we met." A devious smile plays around his lips. "I always thought it was because you hated the pirate's clothes, but now I know the real reason."

"Nope, it was because I hated the pirate's clothes." Pam carefully pulls the sleeve of the shirt she brought over his right arm. "I never tried to talk you out of anything else you wore."

"That's because I looked hottest in the pirate's clothes."

"You looked hottest when you came out of that lake not wearing a shirt at all." Bogg looks at her and Pam turns red. "I just said that out loud, didn't I?"

Bogg pulls her close with his good arm. "Yes, you did, but I know a way to make you shut up." He kisses her and she lets herself get lost in his warm embrace.

Pam pulls away from him. "Come, I have to finish getting you dressed so we can leave here."

"Are you as good at undressing me as you are at dressing?" Bogg asks as Pam buttons up his shirt.

"You will have to wait until tonight to find that out." It's now Pam's turn to wear a sexy smirk.

"I like that skirt you are wearing. It's not very practical for voyaging, though."

"We're not going to do much voyaging for a while. Not with your arm like that. I liked wearing a skirt for a change."

When Pam has finished dressing Bogg and is packing up his pirate's clothes the doctor walks in.

"Mr. Bogg, I see you are all ready to leave us."

"Yes, the food in here is getting to me."

"I'm sure your wife can do much better. Your wounds seem to be healing very well, so I see no reason to keep you here. Good bye, Mr. Bogg, Mrs. Bogg." He shakes Bogg's left hand and leaves the hospital room.

"Wife? Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself?"

"Jackie told him I was your wife. Good thing too, as he only allowed immediate family to see you."

"Hmm." Bogg pulls Pam close again. "You know what married people do?"

"Bicker," Pam replies before she kisses him.

-oOo-

Jeffrey wants to go to Washington to see the funeral parade. Bogg is a little worried about his arm, but at the same time he has missed the thrill of the voyage lying in hospital. He agrees.

After the parade has past them, and the crowd is starting to leave two familiar faces approach the Voyagers. One face more familiar than the other.

"Jackie!" Jeffrey exclaims. "I wouldn't have thought we'd meet you here."

"It's my job to be here," Jackie replies. "This is my daughter, Victoria." She introduces the young woman standing next to her. "These are my friends, Phineas, Jeffrey and Pam."

"How do you do?" Victoria nods politely and shakes their hands.

"Could have been better." Bogg points at his arm.

"What happened?"

"I've had a bit of a rough weekend," Bogg replies as close to the truth as he thinks is possible.

Jeffrey pulls Pam to the side. She has explained to him that Bogg can't tell Victoria that they're related. And he wonders if it could cause trouble them meeting now.

"No, I don't think so. They're just two strangers having a chance encounter."

"Well, it means a lot more than that to Bogg. What are the odds that we would meet Jackie and her daughter here?"

"Hmm."

Jeffrey turns to Pam with a little twinkle in his eye. "What did you do?"

Pam shrugs. "Did you know there are over two hundred McBains listed in the Washington phone book?"

Jeffrey starts to smile from ear to ear. He throws his arms around Pam. "Thanks. On behalf of Bogg, thank you very much."

THE END

-oOo-

_A/N: I've enjoyed writing this story very much. I'm actually a bit sad I have come to the end of it. Once again a thank you to CassBogg who with her stories inspired me to write these stories. And thank you for reading._


End file.
